User talk:Cheese Lord
NOTICE: Do not post a link to one of your pastas in this page. If you do post the link, I will not read it. ' Archives User_talk:Weirdowithcoffee/Archive1 Warning: You have created spam pages. Under normal circumstances, I would've banned you, but I'm going a ''little easier on the bans since it's almost april fools. I'm still going to ban you eventually... DAMNED KIDS! 05:53, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but that means that once april fools day is over there will be ten million spam pages to clean. Difficulties... DAMNED KIDS! 05:56, April 1, 2012 (UTC) They aren't new, as far as I know. I got them from theholders.org. There's a link to it in The Holders (Series) article. The Chaos Puppet 21:37, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Yknow. that barbie baby maker thing wasnt what you think it was. Ey, man, you watch One Piece? I do. I'm getting pissed with your blocks now! It's my brother God dammit. He's been using my account. I don't write the stuff he writes, he edited my stories that I wrote for my school and wrote 'em here, but even nastier. So if you're gonna block me one more time, I have no choice to report this Wiki. God dammit, my brother is literally retarded. He has brain damage and is active. Right now, you're just cussing my brother because of his cukoo-ness (he's crying) and my parents and have asked me to write. WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO NOW? How about leaving some signitures. Pushed into the winds of life, falling to the sands of time. 01:44, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh wow, now you tell me. P.S. Jacob, how about you stop backseat modding. The Age has ended, and a New Age dawns. When the next Elder Scroll is written, YOU will be its scribe. The shape of the future, the fate of the internet. these things now...belong to you. 04:09, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm just sick of seeing comments without the signiture because its annoying getting a message and having to go to the history to see who the flying ninja posted it. Pushed into the winds of life, falling to the sands of time. 17:48, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I didn't mean it like that L:P The Age has ended, and a New Age dawns. When the next Elder Scroll is written, YOU will be its scribe. The shape of the future, the fate of the internet. these things now...belong to you. 05:18, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks =^) Hi, Weirdo. My name is Talvi, and I'm Dugarte's girlfriend - I normally go by Kilohertz on here, but apparently somebody thought I was a troll, so my normal account got the banhammer. =^\ Anyway, I want to thank you for apologising to him.. since he's blocked and can't write anything at the moment, I'm going to put in my two cents here instead. I totally understand being extremely dedicated to something like a website, and I admire that about you. Thanks for being understanding and expressing a desire to patch things up.. most people don't do that anymore online, so that's pretty awesome of you. Now that the situation is resolved and we all know what went awry, do you think you could possibly get him unbanned, at least a bit earlier? Also, I don't know why exactly I got the boot, so maybe you could chat with someone about that as well. Maybe it's because I had my own little rant? signed his talk page as 'K' under the topic 'Guys..' hard to give links on mobile; I'm sure you can find it. Anyway, I meant no harm either; I just wanted to keep any more fists from flying, I guess. But it's all over now, so yay :D I'd love to get to know you so we can all be friends =^) I'm sure he'd like that too, as we're both very peace-loving individuals, and it'd be good to start over on good terms. Dugarte's a wonderful person who has a lot going for him in life, as well as the purest heart I've ever known. I recognise that I don't exactly know you, but the fact that you wrote such a long-winded apology shows that you've got quite a great personality as well. Just thought I'd ask ^^ TalviRebane 03:15, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry too I see my ban has been lifted and I am glad, since I wanted to apologize too. I know that my response to your edit to my creepypasta was out of line. What I said was rude and unnecessary, and I am truly sorry. I have a tendency to be defensive and protective of my writing and I went completely overboard about your trying to fix up my pages so they looked better. I appreciate that you were only trying to help and I'm sorry for freaking out about it. Thanks for your apology also. Dugarte 04:07, April 6, 2012 (UTC)Dugarte Magic Yeh. MojosetterTalk 05:39, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Brad h. That was pretty good timing leaving me a message. Look what I left Hidden. ""I appreciate you being nice to me and helping me but they showed there true colors. By taking Marios side and not listening to both sides, thats how it always happens, I am going to sadly fuck off.... Sorry I told you them nice things sorry I was nice to you sorry I was your friend and sorry I kept bothering you with my problems...... I could be all depressed but I wont cause everyone showed there true colors. Maybe you should have at least listened to my side too, not just his........ Farewell Hidden... Sorry for the things I did to you and everyone there and sorry for being a bother to you and everyone..... And tell mario I'm sorry too......"" So yeah..... "Teddy" Brad Herrell 18:26, April 7, 2012 (UTC) weirdo, where did your picture go? It was cuuuute :3 DAMNED KIDS! 18:39, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Kickban Again Hey, why was I kickbanned? I was only trying to help Pengy. Could you remove it? I got my head out of my butt now. I took a deep breath and calmed down. Thanks for all your help, Weirdo! wth why the hell did i got banned ?! i dint even started anything scroll up! "asshat" I am done acting like an "asshat".... you can find me here http://emoandscene.wikia.com/wiki/Emosceneandanyotherfads_Wiki "Teddy" Brad Herrell 17:57, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Kickbanned So you kickbanned me (again). I'm sorry, I was pissed and I'm prone to acting like a bitch when I'm pissed but that doesn't mean I can type that sorta stuff. I know you're probably sick of me now, and most likely hate me, but if ypu wouldn't mind unkicking me. I'll be forever grateful. Pretty please, with ice-cream on top :3 Pellyeve93 18:40, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hungry Turtles for life. Y'Know Why I'm Pissed Today? 'Cause I went onto iTunes to see if I could find a Tool song for under 72 cents and they didn't have any of the Tool discography!!!! FUCK YOU STEVE JOBS!!!!! I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 20:06, April 8, 2012 (UTC) or am I banned forever? -_-Asdacomplainer 04:43, April 9, 2012 (UTC) please read my pasta down a dirt road it is in no way propogandic or sexist i just want to know what you thinkMtsjin08 04:50, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Unban me Please unban me i promise not to do it again i will even write an apology letterMtsjin08 18:38, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I rewrote an article I completely rewrote an article called Google Maps 3D, which was created by Jabronis. I saw a lot of problems in it, and since I was a part of the original /x/ thread, I was most certainly more knowledgable. So, what do you think? Should I revert my edit? '''"I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!" 20:28, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Appeal Perma chat ban Ok... I'm ready to appeal this permanant chat ban. Please may you come to my wiki and discuss this?? http://emoandscene.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat I'm there all day. Teddy the cuddly death bear 20:35, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sure, but still... It wasn't correct! "I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!" 20:35, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you unban me from the chat room please? Oh I forgot my name in that last messege, but I don't know if it matters. Um yeah. Can you unban me from chat please? :P Hellomynameisn 22:41, April 9, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean for me to tell the story again? Imma brony 4evah 19:02, April 10, 2012 (UTC)Ilovecreepypasta listen Hi. Listen I'm sorry for adding something into the wrong place. It's not a big deal if you ask me. Not trying to be rude but my friends say that you guys go overboard on small things and turn it into a big deal. I have to agree with that. I'm not saying I hate you or anyone,all I'm sayin' is that could you guys loosen up the "big deal" issue? It's gotten on my nerve,really. I love the admins,Cleric,and the wikia but I just don't like comin here to be made fun of or being told to get off the wikia and run off somewhere else. I still hope we can be friends. Imma brony 4evah 20:10, April 10, 2012 (UTC)Ilovecreepypasta Kickban Remove Dude. WHAT THE CRAP? I turn 13 tommorow. Please remove the ban! I'm guessing you kicked me. Why you no leave me a message? No expecting you to unkick but I'm sorry for making wild assumptions that probably weren't true. if you happen to not be the person that kicked me, please inform me who did so so I can apologise to them for making wild assumptions that probably weren't true. Pellyeve93 21:12, April 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm scared of whit vans. Well thank you for informing me. Pellyeve93 21:17, April 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm scared of white vans. No No.. No... NO. Why do you have to leave? You were probably my best friend on here... well... I suppose it's your decision... I'll always remember you. "I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!" 00:10, April 12, 2012 (UTC) What is this you speak of Pengy?!?!?!?! I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 00:37, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry. I'm still here for you, if you need me. DAMNED KIDS! 00:10, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry. HiddenSpirit 00:15, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I Swear to Fucking God... Come back. Now. Please. Since when has anyone had a legitimate, justifiable problem with you? When have you ever done something that was irreperable? Jesus Christ I'm gonna hunt you down and make you come out of retirement. Until then, good luck. My friend. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 00:41, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Drama In the event you do return, please refrain from starting drama with the user "HiddenSpirit" again, we can not have people fighting like this Weirdozzy 01:21, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Please unban me... i want to talk did you ban pinie aswell ,ThelonlyMarowak. My Banning Can you tell me just WHY you banned me? I honestly see it as unessecary. I would like you to reconsider it and allow me to chat again. Codejunkie1 23:24, April 12, 2012 (UTC)